¿Mentirias por amor?
by Kiara Cullen
Summary: Bella ama a Edward con locura, pero ve que este esta enamorado de Tanya y vive día a día sufriendo de terribles celos. ¿Bella hara algo contra esto? tal ves simplemente se quede esperando a ver que sucede.
1. Un día como cualquier otro

Capitulo 1: un dia como cualquier otro

Así comienza mi día. Me levanto por la mañana, me visto, tomo mi desayuno y para completar, me dirijo a la escuela. Sí, escuela. Ese lugar que la mayoría odia, pero que por alguna extraña razón yo amo. Todo tiene que ver con una sola persona, con ese "alguien" cuyo nombre es Edward Cullen. Ese chico que tiene prácticamente a todas las mujeres del instituto revolucionadas. Pero si me preguntaras si lo amo… mentiría.

Después de estacionar mi auto me acerqué a la entrada del edificio de geometría, lista para pasar una hora aburriéndome con números. La geometría no era una de mis habilidades, no es que tuviera alguna, ni nada parecido. Solo lo hacía, porque era parte de un forzoso período de vida llamado Escuela.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a mi clase, pude verlo. Caminó por mi lado con ese paso singular y esos cabellos dorados, similares al sol, ondeando al viento. Podría decir que me quede casi petrificada con su belleza, literalmente. ¿Acaso hoy se veía más hermoso? Si tan solo me mirara, si pudiese aunque fuese, conseguir alguna acción de su parte dirigida a mí. Pero no, era imposible. El está enamorado de Tanya. Esa típica chica que hace que todos los chicos se mueran por hablar con ella y sonrían tan solo mirarla. Ella era tan insoportable…esbozaba una sonrisita engañosa de una forma tan irritante y siempre actuaba como una damisela en peligro, en especial ante los chicos, los cuales corrían en su ayuda diciendo tonterías como "_pobre Tanya", "siempre le toca lo peor", "vamos, ayudémosla". _Aunque lo peor para mí, era apreciar cuando Edward la ayudaba. Eso era prácticamente imposible de ver. En esos momentos sería capaz de darle un buen golpe a aquella tipa, de gritarle que alejase su hipócrita figura de él, y que no volviese nunca más a respirar su mismo aire. En realidad no tenía idea de el porqué de considerar a Edward como _mío, mío y sólo mío._ Yo lo amaba, sí, lo amaba con todo mi ser, sin siquiera haber compartido muchas frases con él. Separando las que son propiamente del instituto, como dudas en algún ejercicio o preguntar la fecha de un examen, claro está. Pero salvo de eso… nunca conseguí hablar con él como persona.

Justamente, y para desagrado mío, me di la vuelta en el pasillo cuando Tanya pasaba al lado de Edward. Ella obviamente lo ignoró, tan solo para hacerse la interesante, pero Edward no iba a permitir eso, claro que no… o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

-Tanya, espera.- Gritó Edward por encima del bullicio de los pasillos. Escucho su voz, diciendo aquel nombre que no es el mío, veo su figura acercándose a alguien que no soy yo. Y algo en mi interior, parecía resquebrajarse.- ¿Necesitas que te ayude con los ejercicios de geometría?

-¡Oh, Edward, no te vi! Claro que necesito ayuda.-Dijo la chica, con una de sus típicas sonrisitas, mientras Edward le pasa la mano por los cabellos y le devuelve la sonrisa, de forma amistosa. ¡Qué encantador podía ser cuando ponía esas expresiones! Era lamentable que las dedicara a alguien tan poca cosa como ella.

Y ahí no terminaba la escenita. Que bien. Justo lo que necesitaba para comenzar el día.

Me senté en mi puesto habitual junto con Angela, mi mejor amiga. Esa que siempre estaba ahí para escuchar mis ataques de depresión, o mejor dicho, arranques de celos contra Tanya, y mis frustraciones con Edward. Ella se dio cuenta de inmediato tan solo de ver mi cara de odio y chasqueó la lengua.

-Ay dios, Bella, controla esos celos.-Me dijo Angela divertida, pero en el fondo sabia que lo sentía interiormente.

-Ni que lo digas Angela. A veces me dan ganas de pegarle a Tanya… es tan… tan…- Intenté sacar la palabra, pero me fue imposible encontrar algún término que pudiese definir a esa persona tan insoportable para mi, aunque la verdad no tenia derecho a hablar mal de ella, ni la conocía.

-No te preocupes Bella, estoy segura que Edward será tuyo, muy pronto.- Y ahí iba Angela de nuevo con sus premoniciones absurdas. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Qué tenía yo de genialque Tanya no tuviera?…él la amaba y no había nada que pudiese hacer contra eso. Yo no lo merecía. El era bueno en todo. Materias, deportes, actividades manuales, mecánicas y… Bueno, para que digo lo perfecto que era. Casi como alguien imposible.

- No soy lo adecuadamente buena para él, Angela. No lo merezco.- Dije con la voz quebrada, tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

-¿Y tu te crees que esa estúpida con uñas postizas lo merece? –Murmuró Angela, mientras estallábamos en risas. Quizás no todo era tan malo si tenías una amiga que te apoyaba.

Y así, terminó la larga e interminable clase de Geometría. La mañana transcurrió de forma lenta hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Y claro, ahí estaba él una vez más, en su puesto habitual junto a su familia. La familia Cullen ,que era conformada por Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Edward. Al menos, Tanya no estaba incluida en esa mesa. No todavía.

Repentinamente, lo miré por sobre mi hombro y descubrí que él me miraba. Sí, me miraba, pero no de la forma en que miraba a Tanya, era de una manera diferente. Con algo parecido a la tristeza y frustración en sus pupilas. Y de hecho, sus ojos…eran tan hipnotizantes, de un color dorado intenso. Eran tan expresivos que podía jurar que veía su alma.

-Hey, Bella. Cullen te mira.-Me susurró Jessica, con gran curiosidad de saber el porqué. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y escondí la cara entre mis cabellos, tratando de ocultar mi rubor, que cada vez se extendía más conforme mis amigas comenzaban a reírse de mi rostro tan… expresivo.

-Ya, dejen a Bella tranquila de una vez.- dijo Angela, tratando en vano de no reírse y ayudarme, aunque se esforzaba mucho intentándolo. Lo admito, soy terrible con las miradas, y todo lo que se asemeje a ello. Solo quería que ese momento pasara rápido… y a la vez no. No porque por primera vez, tenía sus ojos observándome solo a mí.

Después de almuerzo me encaminé a mis últimas clases de la jornada. Al fin podría descansar de este frustrante día, y olvidarme de todo lo malo que había acontecido. Mientras salía en busca de mi monovolumen tropecé con algo, aunque no pude precisar con claridad de que se trataba. _Ay, dios, Bella ¿Acaso no puedes pasar un día sin tropezar?._ Me recriminé mentalmente a mí misma. Intenté de levantarme y ver que cosa había sido la responsable de mi caída, pero me quede paralizada al ver quién venía. Era _él_. Edward caminaba en mi dirección, expresando en su rostro algún tipo de señal que me indicaba ayuda, o algo por el estilo. Traté de levantarme para que no me ofreciera su ayuda. No necesitaba de su lástima, eso si que no. Ya tenía suficiente con lo todo lo ocurría a mi alrededor por su culpa, aunque algo en mí me decía que no fuese tan obstinada, y me dejase auxiliar por él.

Al comenzar a incorporarme y darme cuenta de que había tropezado con las piedras del bordillo volví a tropezar de puros nervios y no alcancé a incorporarme de nuevo antes de que llegara Edward.

-Bella, espera, te ayudaré.- Dijo Edward y sentí que mi nombre se derretía entre sus labios. Dios, sonaba tan bien con su dulce y aterciopelada voz. Él me sostuvo y me levantó en menos de cinco segundos. Sostuvo mi mochila y me la tendió.

-Gracias.- Dije secamente mientras trataba de controlar el rubor que se extendía por mi cara. ¿Es que no podía ser menos obvia? Parecía que no.

-No hay de qué. Si quieres te acompaño al auto.- Dijo Edward con cara de preocupación, pero yo negué con la cabeza y caminé rápidamente de allí, rogando para que no me siguiera. Una parte de mí quería que viniera, y la otra me decía que sería horriblemente vergonzoso si lo hacía. Pero obviamente, y por más especulaciones que hiciese, él no me siguió.


	2. ¿Es posible?

Había olvidado poner que este es mi primer fanfic...espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.

**_Disclaimer_**: Todo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa meyer :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: ¿Es posible?<p>

Pensaba que hoy seria un día más…Creo que me equivoque al cien por cien. Si tan solo mi mejor amiga hubiera asistido hoy. ¿Por qué me pasan estás cosas a mi? ¿Es que acaso tengo que tener siempre tan mala suerte?

Ahí estaba yo. Para en la puerta que daba a la clase de lengua. Detenida totalmente en shock cuando me di cuenta que Angela no había venido hoy. Lamentablemente el único asiento disponible en toda el odioso salón era el que se encontraba al lado de…Tanya. Si, la chica de la cual estaba completamente celosa.

Camine en dirección al único puesto disponible y note en su cara que no era precisamente la persona que quería a su lado durante toda la clase. Era tan insoportable. De todas formas a mi que más me daba si le desagradaba mi compañía. Si había alguien descontenta con esto era yo, eso sin duda.

Cuando me instale, trate de concentrarme en la clase, pero algo terrible paso por mi cabeza…Si tan solo lograra conversar con esta chica. Si tan solo lograra que fuéramos amigas. Tal vez, solo tal vez lograría acercarme a Edward. Dios, estaba desesperada, haría cualquier cosa. Incluso hablar con ella.

-Oye, Tanya, ¿Tienes los apuntes de la clase pasada? Creo que no logre prestar mucha atención.-En cierta forma era cierto. Cualquier cosa para formar conversación.

-Si, claro…si quieres los copias- Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa. Entonces me sentí culpable por querer utilizar a esta chica. Ella no tenía la culpa de mis celos. No merecía que la odiara tanto. Todo tenía que ver con Edward, no con ella. Ella era una buena persona, aunque a veces fuera algo irritante, pero ¿y qué? Tampoco era la gran cosa…

NO! Definitivamente no podía utilizarla. De ahora en adelante no arrojare mi rabia contra ella, pero…si no es contra ella, ¿A quien iría dirigida mi rabia y frustración? Bueno, supongo que algo tendré que hacer contra eso, no soy de las personas que odian al mundo. En realidad casi nunca me desagrada una persona. Todo tiene que ver con Edward, todo tiene que ver con Edward, no es ella. ¿Por qué lo amo tanto? Entonces miro por la ventana y ahí esta EL. Caminando con sus cabellos al viento hacia su volvo. Si, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Hey, Bella, ¿Qué ves?- Dice Tanya tratando de mirar también por sobre mi hombro, pero yo pienso rápido y la distraigo para que no vea el motivo de mi desconcentración.

-Oye, así que tú y Edward…- Por mucho que doliera preguntar aquello, fue lo primero que se cruzó por mi cabeza para distraerla.

-¡Ese chico! Jajajaja, El es un encanto, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo- Dijo Tanya algo despectiva. Me molesto que no le prestara la mayor atención a alguien tan maravilloso. ¿Es posible que no le correspondiera? Una pequeña esperanza se instalo en mi. Tal vez, solo tal vez tu viera una oportunidad de…OK, eso sería demasiado bueno para mi. Ni que tuviera tanta suerte.

Luego de unas cuantas frases al azar con mi compañera llego la hora de salir de ese salón que si bien había odiado en un principio, ahora veía a Tanya no como una enemiga, sino más bien como una chica más con la que nunca hablare más que unas frases.

Ahora me encamino a la cafetería, pero Edward no está en su mesa. Algo me dice que no volvió después de ir donde su volvo. ¿Se habrá ido? Extraño…De repente me asalto una gran curiosidad de saber que puede estar haciendo Edward en estos momentos. Dios, tenía que verlo, saber que hacía.

De repente quise contarle todo, absolutamente todo, que lo amaba con locura y deseaba estar a su lado por siempre y para siempre. No sé por qué, pero en vez de ir a la fila para comprar mi almuerzo corrí desesperadamente hacia el aparcamiento. Tenía que decírselo, no podía esperar.

El camino se me hizo eterno y sentía que mis pasos eran demasiado cortos y que nunca llegaría. No sé por qué me puse tan impaciente por verlo. Sentía que debía estar a su lado en estos momentos. Era necesario. Urgente.

Empecé a correr más rápido cuando me aleje de la masa de estudiantes en camino de la cafetería y Salí al aparcamiento. Lo busque con la mirada y di con el volvo. No lo vi, pero supuse que estaría del otro lado. Así que avance hacia su coche y di la vuelta…Lo que vi definitivamente no tiene nombre.

No puede ser. Sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos cuando vi a Edward envolviendo a Tanya con sus brazos y…y…Sus labios se movían contra los suyos. Tanya pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de mi Edward, mientras que Edward acariciaba su espalda. No pude evitar pegar un grito que estoy segura se escucho hasta lo profundo del bosque.

-¡Bella!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamo Tanya claramente molesta por mi interrupción. No puede ser. Tanya me había dicho que no lo amaba y ahora la pillaba besando al chico que supuestamente no le interesaba. ¿Es que esto podría ser más terrible? Claro que si, ya que Edward me miro con una cara de total tristeza y juraría que parecía arrepentido. Entonces me di cuenta de que por mis ojos corrían torrentes de lagrimas y de que mis piernas temblaban.

-Bella…¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Edward con la voz algo quebrada. ¿De verdad me veía tan mal que merecía la lastima de Edward?

-¡No me pasa nada!- Grite totalmente fuera de mi mientras corría por el aparcamientos con la cara bañada en lagrimas y sin poder ahogar mis sollozos. NO, NO, NO, NO. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, que pensaba decirle todo a Edward.

Llegue a mi monovolumen y no me importo que aun me quedaran un par de clases luego de la hora de almorzar. Yo solo quería alejarme de ese par. AHORA. El viaje se hizo difícil con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, así que me estacione hasta que mi ataque de depresión pasara.

-Oh, Edward, mi Edward…¡Cuanto te amo Edward! ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? Ay, dios, mi vida sería tan feliz si tu estuvieras conmigo- Grite dentro de mi carro con la voz quebrada y llorando a mares.

De repente alguien golpeo mi ventana y pegue un brinco. Me di la vuelta y mire hacia afuera buscando lo que genero el ruido. Era Jacob. Mi buen amigo Jacob me miraba con ojos tristes y decía algo que no lograba escuchar, pero parecía muy afligido. Decidí abrir la ventana y logre escuchar mejor ahora.

-Bella, ¿Que demonios te pasa?- Exclamo Jacob, mientras trataba de limpiar mis lagrimas y tratar de controlar mis sollozos, pero falle de inmediato y por completo.

-Nada…Jacke…sigue caminando, yo estoy bien, en serio- Le menti a mi mejor amigo tratando de que no insistiera en saber de mi horrible vida.

-De eso nada, Bella. No me voy de aquí hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa- Dijo Jacke, mientras daba la vuelta al auto para entrar por la puerta del coche, ya que afuera había comenzado a llover torrencialmente.

-Jacke, no tienes que hacer esto, en serio- Le dije, pero en cierta forma agradecía desahogarme con alguien.

-Para eso están los amigos, así que cuéntamelo todo.- Me dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa amistosa, así que no pude hacer más que decirle todo lo que paso a un buen amigo.

Luego de contarle todo y ver como su sonrisa iba desapareciendo poco a poco, le dije que se me hacia tarde para hacer la cena a Charlie, ya que estuve todo el tiempo en que debería haber estado en clase contándole todo a Jacob.

-Bella…quiero que sepas que él es el imbécil que no sabe la maravillosa chica que tiene en frente- Me dijo mi amigo seriamente y eso definitivamente me subió algo el ánimo.

-Gracias Jacke, siempre puedo contar contigo.- Le dije sinceramente mientras lo abrazaba.

-Adios Bella, cuidate y no te preocupes por ese tonto- Dijo Jacob al salir del carro. Yo sabía que Edward no era un tonto…y por más que tuviera tristeza no podía enojarme con ninguno de los dos…en realidad estaba feliz por Tanya. Solo esperaba que ella supiera lo afortunada que era y que lo abrazara fuerte, ya que ella si podía, no como yo. Que disfrutara cada beso, porque no cualquiera recibía la miel de sus labios, solo ella tenía ese privilegio.


	3. Un pequeño recuerdo

Perdón a mis lectoras por haber tardado tanto en publicar este cap, pero el colegio me tiene ocupada. Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación, espero les guste...Oh, casi lo olvido! Gracias a las personas que comentaron este fanfic, aunque fueron pocas igual me entusiasman en seguir escribiendo :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Un pequeño recuerdo<p>

Otro día, otra decepción…Solo comenzaba a llegar al aparcamiento y me llevo con una sorpresa. Ahí esta su auto. Ese flamante volvo plateado que dejaba a cualquiera con la boca abierta, mientras pasaba con esa elegancia propia del dueño. Si, ahí estaba él con esa chica como copilota. ¿Acaso no bastaba el beso de ayer? ¿Tenia también que traerla al instituto?

Edward se bajó y dio la vuelta al auto para abrirle la puerta a su querida Tanya. La cual le sonríe como una tonta mientras murmura algo. De repente me dan ganas de pegarle a alguien, pero después me doy cuenta que mi visión esta nublada, estaba llorando de nuevo. ¿Es posible llorar más de lo que ya había llorado? Después de tanto sufrimiento aun había más.

Camine por el aparcamiento y me dirigí a mi clase que compartía con Jessica. Ella estaba sentada en nuestros puestos de costumbre, pero tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara. Parece que hoy todo el mundo sonreía.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Jess?- Pregunte tratando de averiguar la razón de esa cara de absoluta dicha.

-Edward Cullen me llamo a mi celular hoy para preguntarme la dirección de Tanya, al parecer quería sorprenderla al ir a buscarla hoy.- Dijo ella mientras miraba a la nada, pensando en que sabe qué cosa o en quien sabe quien… En esos momento odie a Jessica…¿Por qué la llamo a ella y no a mi? Yo también podría haber sabido su dirección, en realidad ¿Quien no sabia su dirección? Era la chica más popular de la escuela…En ese caso ¿Por que Edward llamo a Jessica? ¿De verdad no sabia su dirección? Mejor ni pensar en eso. _Controla tus celos, Bella, controla tus celos._

-Ahhh- Me limite a contestar, pero Jess se dio cuenta de inmediato de que me pasaba, otra vez era un libro abierto.

-Bella…lo siento, pero es que es EDWARD CULLEN. Entiendelo- Me dijo mientras soltaba una risilla. Quise pegarle en la cara, pero no importaba ya. Edward era de Tanya ahora, no valia la pena siquiera enojarme.

Pasó la clase y salí al pasillo. Sola. No quise esperar a Jessica. Creo que quería estar un momento a solas con mis emociones. Mientras caminaba me encontré con un anuncio que decía: "_Infinitas posibilidades"_ Inmediatamente quise leer de que se trata. Al parecer era un baile de disfraces en el que nadie conocía tu identidad. Osea…infinitas posibilidades. Si tan solo me viera irreconocible esa noche, tal vez, solo tal vez, me sentiría con la personalidad necesaria para poder decirle unas cosas. Gritárselas probablemente. Sé que suena una tontería, porque obvio que es imposible quedar irreconocible y probablemente reconocería mi voz….pero de todas formas ¿Qué importaba? Si me reconocía daba igual. Lo que importaba era que al fin me desahogaría. Costara lo que costara le diría todo esa noche.

Ahora, ¿Qué me pondría? Un traje de animal probablemente sería algo exagerado al momento de quedar irreconocible. Un hada sería muy infantil y una princesa sería muy típico, pero dado que no tengo una mayor imaginación, eso será.

Camine hacia el edificio de español en busca de Angela. Ella me ayudaría a encontrar el disfraz perfecto para el baile. Quizás hasta la convenza de ir. Tal vés si va se encuentre con Eric y estoy segura de que Eric deseara encontrarla en el baile. Al menos alguien la espera, no como a mi.

-Hola, Bella- Me saluda Angela cuando logro verla a lo lejos, al fondo del pasillo. Ella se acerca muy feliz, ni sé por qué. Otra persona que sonríe.

-Hola Angela ¿Por qué tan feliz?- Pregunto verdaderamente intrigada por su aparente dicha.

-¡Es que me acaban de decir de un baile de disfraces!- Grita ella con la emoción pintada en el rostro. Que casualidad. Yo también estaba emocionada.

-Justo venía a decirte eso, pero que casualidad. Esperaba que me pudieras ayudar con mi disfraz, ya que yo soy muy poco creativa. Ya sabes.- Le dije con la esperanza de contar con su ayuda.

-Pues claro amiga, podríamos ir a Port Angeles a elegir algún disfraz.- Me dijo Angela mientras caminábamos en dirección a la siguiente clase que compartíamos.

-Me parece una genial idea, pero que conste, no me pienso disfrazar de animal, así que descarta la idea de que formemos un caballo- Dije riéndome mientras Angela se unía a mis carcajadas.

Continuamos el camino hacia la clase de Español y mientras caminábamos dimos con Edward. Estaba con Tanya obviamente. Estaban tomados de la mano y ella le sonreía dichosamente. No se por qué, pero repentinamente quise pasar por sus manos unidad y decir: ¡Oh, disculpa! No los vi. Mi mente malévola no era mi mejor aliada cuando los veía juntos.

El dejo a Tanya en la puerta de la clase y se despidió con un beso, me miro por un segundo y se fue. Me pregunté por qué cada vez que me miraba lo hacía con lastima. Quizás se daba cuenta de que lo amaba y sentía pena por mi, ya que el no me correspondía. Bueno, fuera lo que fuera no tenía importancia, yo le diría todo lo que sentía en el baile, me reconociera o no.

Me senté con Angela en mi puesto habitual y de repente escuche un murmullo atrás de nosotras, de inmediato aguce el oído para tratar de escuchar. Sé que está mal, pero me mata la curiosidad.

-¿Escuchaste que Cullen se vestirá de pirata y Tanya de damisela?- Dijo Micke a otro chico que no recuerdo como se llamaba.

-¿De verdad van a ir a juego?-Dijo el otro chico con un tono divertido en su voz, como si le viera un chiste a que dos chicos se vistieran como película de piratas.

-Si, ¿no es divertido?-Dijo Micke riéndose entre dientes.

Preferí no seguir escuchando como se burlaban de Edward. Yo no lo encontraba divertido, más bien, lo encontraba romántico. Me pregunto de quien habrá sido la idea. Quizás todo esto era obra de Tanya y su estúpida actitud de llamar siempre la atención.

Y ahí va otro día de mi frustrada vida, total, si podía ver a Edward todos los días me conformaba.

Al otro día quedamos con Angela de ir a Port Angeles a ir a escoger algunos disfraces. Charlie no se opuso cuando supo que quería ir al baile, incluso me atrevería a decir que me sonrío de una manera esperanzada, ni sé por qué, pero me pareció que había algo detrás de eso.

De repente me quede petrificada en el pasillo de la cocina cuando algo afloró en mi cabeza.

_Comienzo del Flash-back_

"_Estaba en una tienda con Angela y ella se probaba unos zapatos rosa con tacones y tiras._

_-¿Angela?-Trate de decir mientras ella se calzaba los zapatos._

_-Creo que me los voy a comprar, aunque solo van a hacer juego con este vestido.-Dijo ella._

_-Esto…Angela- Dije algo complicada- ¿Es normal que los Cullens falten mucho a clases?_

_-Si, cuando el tiempo es bueno toman sus mochilas y se van de excursión, hasta el doctor Cullen."_

_Fin del Flash-back_

De repente volví en si y me di cuenta de que acaba de recordar algo que no estaba segura de si había ocurrido o no. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había empezado la situación, es más…¿Por qué le preguntaba eso a Angela?¿Qué hacía en una tienda? Y la pregunta más importante me golpeo de repente. ¿Cuándo paso? Estaba totalmente aturdida, encontraba imposible que hubiera olvidado ese recuerdo y pensándolo bien no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho los últimos meses excluyendo las últimas dos semanas. Me entro un pánico horrible. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando conmigo, pero trate de ignorarlo, ya que Angela hacía sonar la bocina de su auto lo que significaba que ya se encontraba afuera.

-Adiós, Charlie, quizás no vuelva para cenar- Le dije sintiendo en serio que el cocinara esa noche, seguramente ya se había acostumbrado a mi comida.

-Bah, no te preocupes Bells, disfruta de tu salida. Ya comprare una pizza.- Me dijo Charlie con una sonrisa dejándome algo más tranquila, ya que una pizza sería mejor a que el cocinara.

Salí de la casa y corrí hacia el auto, ya que comenzaba a caer una pequeña llovizna, menos mal que no estaríamos todo el tiempo caminando bajo la lluvia.

-Hola, Angela.-Le dije al abrir la puerta y subirme a su auto.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Lista para ir de compras?- Me dijo ella con un gran entusiasmo. En verdad no me entusiasmaba ir de compras. Lo que me entusiasmaba era mi gran plan que tenia para la noche del baile…


	4. Disfraces y más disfraces

Capitulo 4: disfraces y más disfraces

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles nos dirigimos a un centro comercial donde según Angela había una tienda donde habían muchos disfraces. Esperaba encontrar uno ahí…

-¡Bella, por aquí!- Me dijo Angela señalándome una pequeña tienda de colores vistosos donde se podía ver en los mostradores unos encantadores vestidos de hadas, duendes, brujas, leones, princesas, piratas…oh, me acorde de Edward. Trate de borrar su recuerdo, lo menos que quería en estos momentos era torturarme con solo recordarlo.

Nos acercamos a la tienda y vi que una chica de espaldas a nostras veía un traje de lo que parecía una mezcla de princesa y vagabunda…tal ves era una…¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Era Tanya! ¿Qué hacia esa ahí? ¿Acaso compraba los disfraces para ella y MI Edward? Teníamos que salir de allí no quería que ella nos viera y nos hablara, ya podía imaginar lo que nos diría. Algo como: "Estoy comprando un disfraz de pirata para mi novio, iremos a juego" Como si todo el instituto no lo supiera ya.

-Hey, Angela, vamos hacia otro lado, esa tipa de ayá es Tanya.-Le dije mientras jalaba de su brazo hacia la dirección contraria. En eso una voz nos llama. Demasiado tarde.

-¡Pero si son Angela y Bella! ¿Qué hacen en Port Angeles?- Pregunto con ese tono de diva que me hizo no querer responderle, pero mi amiga no sería tan descortés.

-Hola Tanya, venimos a buscar vestidos para el baile y parece que tu haces lo mismo.-Dijo Angela de modo cortés, ella no trataba mal a nadie y aunque fuera Tanya, la chica que estaba con el amor de mi vida, ella no haría una excepción.

-Si, estoy comprando mi disfraz y el de mi novio Edward.- Murmuro su nombre con miel en los labios como si disfrutara solo de decirlo._ Si, disfrútalo, tu que puedes._

-Ehmmm…Creo que íbamos a comer algo primero, nos vemos luego Tanya.-Dije jalando nuevamente de mi amiga para alejarnos de Tanya, después de asegurarnos de que se fuera volveríamos a la tienda. No tenía ninguna intención de encontrármela de nuevo. No me caía mal, pero aun así no podía estar a su lado y escuchar como hablaba de su "novio". Eso ya era demasiado.

-¿En serio vamos a comer algo?-Me pregunto Angela mientras reía de la cara de apuro que seguramente debía tener.

-Solo hasta que Tanya salga de la tienda, no soporto que hable de su "novio"- Le dije mientras divisaba una mesa en un puesto de hamburguesas. Nos sentamos ahí, comimos y luego tras ver que Tanya aparentemente ya no se encontraba en la tienda, entramos y comenzamos a buscar algo que nos gustara.

-¿Qué tal este?- Me dijo ella mientras me mostraba un mini vestido de gato. La verdad es que me dio risa de solo verlo. No, definitivamente no me pondría eso.

-¿No encuentras que es algo atrevido?- Le dije aun riéndome entre dientes.

-Quizás me excedí un poco- Dijo ella algo avergonzada y riéndose conmigo.

De repente vi un vestido algo vaporoso de color negro con rosa…era sencillamente hermoso. Un perfecto vestido de dama antigua, incluso venia con antifaz incluido. Justo lo que quería. Corrí en su búsqueda y le dije a Angela que estaría en los probadores.

Dentro del probador me puse el vestido y encontré que no me podía quedar mejor, tenia calce perfecto. El falso era grande, pero tampoco era exagerado, ósea que no llamaría la atención, pero probablemente no pasaría desapercibida. Esto de las compras no era lo mio, pero por algún milagro caído del cielo ya había encontrado el disfraz perfecto.

Cuando Salí vi que Angela estaba viendo un traje de bailarina, era encantador y dulce, creo que iba con su personalidad.

Al salir del centro comercial caminamos hacia el auto con intención de irnos, ya se hacía tarde, pero antes a mi amiga se le ocurrió pasar a una tienda a unas calles de ahí a comprar unas donas que a su mamá le encantaba y solo se encontraba allí.

Ya era de noche y de repente me entro algo de terror por lo peligroso que se veía el ambiente…Un recuerdo comenzó a aparecer en mi cabeza.

_Comienzo del Flash Back_

"_Yo caminaba rápido por unas calles oscuras y ningún negocio cercano se encontraba abierto, debía ser muy tarde. Sentía miedo. Algo o alguien venía tras de mi. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba un grupo de jóvenes que me señalaron. Camine más rápido y de la nada aparecieron unas luces, al parecer de un auto…"_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Me di cuenta que me había quedado parada en medio de la calle y mi amiga me miraba con una cara de clara preocupación.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálida.- Me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehmm…creo que si, pero démonos prisa, que ya es tarde.- Por alguna razón sentía que no debía contarle de los recuerdos que estaban aflorando en mi cabeza. Sentía que ella no podía saberlo…

Luego de comprar las donas volvimos a Forks y Angela me paso a dejar a mi casa. Me despedí y baje del auto. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi casa tuve la extraña y familiar sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. Me dio algo de miedo o eso creí que debía sentir, pero en el fondo de mi cerebro algo me decía que debía estar dichosa.


	5. Preparativos

Chicas, lamento la demora. La escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada...pensaba darles más en este cap, pero esperare mejor al siguiente jejeje bye y disfrutenlo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Preparativos<p>

Estaba todo listo. Mi vestido, zapatos, antifaz…solo faltaba poner todo eso sobre mi y conseguir hacer algo con mi cabello. No sabía que iba a hacer, pero esperaba que Angela o Jessica pudieran ayudarme con eso. No se me daban los peinados.

Otro día en el instituto e iba llegando tarde a mi clase de trigonometría. Baje rápidamente de mi monovolumen. Cruce el aparcamiento a la mayor velocidad que mis torpes pies me permitían. Iba entrando al edificio cuando escuche una risa que identificaría en cualquier lugar. La odiosa risa de Tanya. Iba cruzando el pasillo con Edward, iban con toda calma. Claro, a Edward le daban todas las facilidades posibles gracias a su gran encanto. Seguramente tenía clases con alguna pobre mujer encandilada por los deslumbrantes ojos de este muchacho.

Al verla ahí riéndose y a el con esa torpe sonrisa en su cara no pude evitar chocar fuertemente con el costado de Tanya al pasar por su lado.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho Tanya!.-Dije falsamente cuando pasaba de largo. Ella se quedo muda de la sorpresa, pero no me di la vuelta a mirar su reacción. No valía la pena ver a chicas chisquillosas.

Entre rápidamente a mi clase y me senté con Jessica. Ya estaban todos en sus lugares, pero al menos el profesor aun no empezaba su lección.

-Hey, Bella, a las seis en mi casa, las peinare a ambas.- Me susurro Jess mientras me sentaba. Al menos eso estaba listo. Esto del baile de esta noche

me tenía algo ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa. Hasta incluso algo emocionada. Nunca había estado emocionada con un baile.

En la tarde empecé a tomar todas mis cosas para dirigirme a casa de Jess. En un bolso guarde el vestido, el antifaz, los zapatos, los pasadores para el peinado, en general, todo lo que me habían dicho que llevara.

Al bajar las escaleras antes de partir me encontré con Charlie, que por alguna razón había llegado más temprano del trabajo.

-Hola, Charlie ¿Desde cuando tan temprano en casa?- Le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Quería verte antes de tu baile, ya que quizás esta noche llegues tarde. Bueno la verdad espero que no.- Me dijo Charlie en un tono medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Vamos papá, sabes que no me gustan mucho esas cosas, probablemente este de vuelta antes de las diez.- Dije yo también medio en broma, medio mentira.

-Solo cuidate, cariño y no olvides que estaré esperando hasta que llegues.- Esta parte la dijo bien serio, así que probablemente me lo encontraría roncando en el sillón cuando volviera.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Recuerda que te deje la cena en el frigorífico.-Le dije antes de salir por la puerta.

Monte mi monovolumen y me dirigí a la casa de Jessica que no se encontraba muy lejos de la mía, ya que siendo Forks un pueblo tan pequeño todo era cerca. Los nervios ya se empezaban a sentir…las manos me tiritaban y sentía un leve dolor de estomago. Probablemente en el baile no provaria nada de los que allí se sirviera. No es que me apateciera tomar ponche o algo así.

Cuando llegue aparqué el auto y camine hacia la puerta. Apenas golpeé una vez me abrieron inmediatamente.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde haz estado? ¿Acaso te crees que tenemos toda la noche para arreglarnos?.- Me grito apenas si me abrió.

-Pero, si todavía faltan dos horas Jess.- Le dije medio en broma. De verdad estaba algo nerviosa.

-Todavía tengo que peinarte y maquillarte. Eso sin hablar del cabello de Angela que es un total problema. ¿Puedes creer que demore una hora en secarlo?.- Siguio hablando Jess mientras entraba a su casa y veía como estaba Angela en la silla del tocador. Su cabello parecía un león.

-No digas nada.-Me dijo Angela apenas la vi. Tuve ganas de reirme, pero como probablemente mi cabello terminaría igual, me apiade de ella.

Después de que Jess terminó con el cabello de mi amiga continuó conmigo. Empezó con lavarlo y secarlo. Luego me hizo pequeños bucles al estilo antiguo, para que quedasen bien con mi vestido. Estos bucles los junto en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con los pasadores y coloco un pequeño prendedor brillante arriba de mi cabeza.

-Oh, Jess, ¿De dónde los sacaste? Es hermoso.- Le dije mientras miraba los brillos en el espejo del tocador.

-Te lo acabo de regalar.- Dijo ella mientras acomodaba el prendedor.-¡Así que conquístalo!- Gritó animada.

-Muy gracioso, sabes que eso es imposible.- Le dije algo apesadumbrada mientras trataba de no llorar, lo único que lograría seria correr el maquillaje que Angela me había puesto.

-No es imposible y tú lo sabes.- Una parte de mi sabía que era cierto, pero la otra parte me decía que alguien como yo nunca podría estar con alguien como él.

En un par de horas ya estábamos las tres listas. Disfracez, maquillaje y peinados listos. Además de lo más importante…los antifaces.

Partimos en el auto que el hermano de Jess le había arrendado. Que simpático en hacer eso por su hermana. Lo bueno de este baile es que no se necesitaba pareja, pero gracias a ello había que pagar el auto.

En el camino casi nadie hablo…estábamos muy nerviosas y ansiosas para decir mucho. Solo nos dimos algunas frases de aliento diciendo que todo iba a salir bien.

Al llegar vimos luces y lindas flores adornando la entrada. Parecía una enredadera luminosa que decía: "Infinitas posibilidades". Si, eso es lo que era.

Cuando entramos al gimnasio quede deslumbrada. Al parecer Alice, la hermana de Edward que estaba en cargada de la decoración, había hecho un grandísimo trabajo. Le dio al gimnasio un aspecto de cuento de hadas. Ese tipo de lugares en los que cualquier cosa podría pasar. Había un hermoso candelabro en el techo que ocupaba el lugar de la esfera de disco. Habian mesitas con delicados manteles que tenían encima varias bandejas con comida y también varios jarrones de ponche. Además de algunas fuentes de chocolate al lado de…de…WOW…al lado de una fuente gigante y cuando digo gigante es por de verdad lo era. Definitivamente Alice uso más del presupuesto de la escuela. Probablemente donde los Cullens tenían mucho dinero no le fue difícil conseguir una tarjeta de crédito que compensara todas las cosas excesivamente caras que se encontraban en ese gimnasio.

Camine por el sector de las fuentes de chocolate y tome una de las fresas que se encontraban a los lados, la sumergí en el chocolate y la comí. Estaba deliciosa. De repente sentí que alguien hacia sonar molestosamente un micrófono. Me di la vuelta y era Eric.

-Esta canción es para las señoritas románticas- Dijo Eric algo divertido y nervioso. Luego de decir esto se bajo de la tarima que habían puesto a un costado del lugar y camino directamente hacia Angela. Vi que la tomó de las manos, la miro a los ojos y le susurró algo al oído. Luego de esto la tomo de la cintura y la llevo al centro de la pista. Comenzaron a bailar y en el fondo sentí algo de envidia. Ella si podía estar con el chico que amaba, mientras que yo estaba ahí, al lado de la comida, esperando que el chico que me interesaba se decidiera a mirarme. De repente sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

-Hey, Bella.-Me dijo Micke mientras me sonreía y se acercaba más de lo debido. Inmediatamente supe que quería, pero no sabía como decirle que no quería bailar con él, así que simplemente me quede en silencio.

-Me preguntaba si tu…querías bailar conmigo.- Me dijo bajando los ojos y tomando mis manos. Las quité de las suyas y le grite algo poco amable, pero dada mi condición no podía hacer más.

-¡Micke! Por favor déjame sola.- Dije mientras me alejaba de allí corriendo. Me senté en una de las sillas del borde y mire la pista de baile.

Claro…Ahí estaba ÉL con ella…esa tipa con su estúpido vestido de damisela pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Edward, mientras el la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba tiernamente en los labios.


	6. El salón 134

Perdonen lo poco chicas, pero quería dejarlas con la incognita, asi que por más que quice seguir no lo hice jijiji Pero no se preocupen, apenas tenga un tiempito continuo con el capitulo 7...Espero sus review!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: El salón 134<p>

La fiesta transcurrió de manera tranquila. A excepción de otros cuantos chicos que me invitaron a bailar, pero que rechace con vagas escusas que probablemente no creyeron en ningún momento. Solo esperaba el momento para hablar con Edward y no lo perdería bailando con cualquiera, eso si que no.

Yo solo me la pasaba de mesa en mesa observando la comida, que si bien no la comía, al menos me entretenía ver como estaba adornada.

Alice era grandiosa, se ocupo del más mínimo detalle. Los malvaviscos tenían pequeños mondadientes para poder pasarlos por la fuente de chocolate y justo debajo de cada malvavisco había una pequeña servilleta para no mancharse los dedos. El resto de los pasteles de diversos sabores venían cada uno en su propio plato con tenedor incluido, no había que comerlo con la mano…claro…eso podría arruinarte el vestido. En las mesas de la bebida habían pequeños vasos con diseños muy encantadores. Además al lado de las bebidas habían miles de fuentes con papas, palomitas y diversas golosinas que volverían loco a cualquier niño, pero como el gimnasio esta repleto de adolescentes esta comida duraría un buen rato. Eso sin decir que estaba segura que si se acababa algo esto volvería a aparecer por acto de magia.

Y ahí andaba el hada madrina que organizó esto. Precisamente con un traje de hada, pero no a lo Disney, sino un hada que parecía más verdadera. El vestido era de color violeta y con algunas ramas y hojas falsas incrustadas en la tela delicada que tenia encima. Traía un antifaz dorado que combinaba a la perfección con sus pequeños zapatos con pompones.

Ella Corrió con una gran sonrisa a los brazos de Jasper que estaba vestido a lo Peter Pan con un traje verde y divertido sombrero con una pluma. Definitivamente Alice se había encargado hasta de que ambos fueran a juego. Al parecer Edward y Tanya no serian los únicos combinados, talves hasta fue idea de Alice…era su hermana, bien podía haberle dado alguna idea.

Él le sonrío de vuelta abriéndole los brazos y dando unos pequeños giros. Eran el complemento perfecto. Era cosa de ver la felicidad que irradiaban. Como si fueran dos piezas que calzaran a la perfección. Puede Que Jasper era un poco serio a simple vista, pero parecía que Alice le complementaba energía.

Me senté en una de las sillas del borde y mire a las parejas nuevamente mientras daban giros a la luz del candelabro. Inevitablemente mi mirada se fue donde él. No podía perderlo de vista. Necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera en brazos de otra. ¡Dios! Si que era masoquista. Si, allí estaban ellos danzando mientras ella sonreía y el la miraba fijamente a los ojos. De repente ella entrelazó sus manos en el cabello de Edward y lo beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con algo de desesperación. Sus labios se movieron con fuerza por los de Edward y por un momento creí que él quería detenerla, pero no. El solo intensifico el beso rodeándole la cintura.

Maldita suertuda. ¿Es que acaso podía tener tan mala suerte? ¡Tenía que decirle esta noche! Sin importar que el la amara…no podía quedarme con esto. Debía, pasara lo que pasara, decirle la verdad.

De repente ella levanto su pierna y rodeo a Edward con ella. Si no fuera por el vestido la escena se vería algo inapropiada, pero como nadie estaba viéndolos tan fijamente como yo, probablemente nadie se dio cuenta de este suceso. YO si, así que no lo soporte más y salí corriendo de allí. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara y comencé a creer que la idea de decirle la verdad se estaba sustituyendo con la idea de salir de ese fiesta.

Probablemente si llegaba tan temprano Charlie me preguntaría que había ocurrido y no me encontraba en condiciones de decirle mentiras. Puede que Charlie no sea muy suspicaz, pero yo era muy evidente. Así fue como llegue salí del gimnasio y entre al salón 134 de matemáticas.

Estaba completamente oscuro, así que prendí la luz y me senté en el mesón del profesor. Me inundaba una pena tan grande que solo me quede allí rodeándome las piernas con los brazos mientras derramaba lagrimas sobre mi vestido. Ese vestido que había elegido con tanto entusiasmos para él…solo para que a él le gustara…puede que en un principio era para verme bonita, pero la verdad solo era por qué quería que él se fijara en mi…pero eso era imposible para una chica para mi, alguien que no valía nada al lado de esa chica. Una chica con tanta personalidad como Tanya.

Desde allí escuchaba la música de la fiesta. Era una canción lenta y melosa que haría derretirse a cualquier chica. Solo la imagen de ellos dos bailando eso, me hizo gritar tristemente.

-¡Oh Edward! ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿Por qué tenias que fijarte en esa imbécil?- Grite totalmente desconsolada. Al menos me tranquilizaba que nadie de la fiesta podría escuchar mis lamentos con el volumen de la música.

-¿Que acaso no te das cuenta de que yo puedo darte más que esa tipa? Esa tipa que no te entiende…que no descifra tus miradas y sonrisas como yo. Esa chica que no le interesara en lo más mínimo tu música clásica como a mi. Esas maravillosas melodías de piano que para la mayoría de las chicas serian aburridas de escuchar yo las consideraría como el más maravilloso signo de amor. Pero no, decidiste quedarte con la primera imbécil que encontraste digna de ti. ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta de que si buscas un poco más te encontraras con una persona que te conoce más con solo mirarte, que las chicas que han tenido la oportunidad de conocerte? Esa chica que por una extraña razón siente que te conoce y te considera suyo. Esa chica que piensa en ti todos los días sin excepción, que cuando te mira y frunces el ceño piensa automáticamente lo que te pueda estar ocurriendo. Alguien que adivina lo que sientes sin siquiera haber compartido más de dos frases contigo- Probablemente yo no era mejor que nadie ni para nadie, pero al menos gritar esto me subía la autoestima que tenía en estos momentos por el suelo. Nunca había tenido un monologo así de histérico, pero desahogaba el alma.

Seguí llorando y gritando unas cuantas frases más dedicadas ahora a la chica que odiaba...simplemente por qué tenía todo sin lo que yo tenía que vivir. Si, ella lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo, con solo poder mirarlo a los ojos y saber que él le correspondía la mirada. Qué hubiera dado yo por poder tener aunque sea una mirada así.

-¡¿De todos los chicos que pudiste elegir decidiste mirar a este? ¡Tu tienes infinitas posibilidades! ¿Acaso no puedes terminar con el y buscarte a otro? No te creo que lo ames, al menos no como yo.- De la nada, al decir esto, recordé el eslogan del baile: _Infinitas posibilidades_ y recordé lo que venía a hacer realmente en esta fiesta. Yo venía a decirle la verdad.

Me decidí a salir del salón para ir al encuentro de Edward. Le diría…si algo creía tener era aunque sea un poco de valor. Comencé a sentir la misma determinación que tuve al comienzo de la fiesta. No importaba ya lo que me dijera, si es que yo valía lo suficiente para él para merecer su lastima.

Me levante algo tambaleante después de mi ataque de depresión, estaba débil, mi vestido estaba empapado de lagrimas, mi peinado esta algo desordenado, pero iría igual. Iba llegando a la puerta sentí unos pasos y me detuve inmediatamente. ¿Quién podría haber escuchado mis gritos? Al parecer se escuchaban mis lamentos desde la pista de baile. De repente sentí vergüenza por lo que podrían estar cotilleando de mi en estos momentos.

Quede petrificada cuando ante mi vi a la respuesta…


	7. Nada es lo que parece

Quizas muchas cosas se les aclaren con este capitulo, pero obviamente no alcanzo a contar todo en uno. Mientras me inspiro les dejo el capitulo siete...Espero sus review! por favor dediquenme un tiempito por que me encanta saber que más gente esta leyendo mi primer fanfic :3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Nada es lo que parece…<p>

Si, ahí estaba él, la razón de todos mis lamentos. Ahí, parado frente a mi con los cabellos desordenados…probablemente Tanya había pasado sus dedos por su dulce cabello. El solo pensamiento de esta escena hizo que desde mi pecho brotara un profundo sollozo. No quería que el me viera así, pensaba decirle la verdad, pero no en este estado, así que trate de de pasar por al lado de él. Me detuvo.

-Bella…¿Te encuentras bien?.-Me dijo con la voz rota, parecía como si algo le causara gran dolor y tenía tantas ganas de saber que le ocurría, pero no, nunca podría saberlo.

-Ehmm, si…solo necesito salir a tomar aire.- Le dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pero no pude.

-Bella, te escuche llorar y sé que no estas bien, por favor no te vayas.- Me rogó él y no pude desobedecerle. Nunca podría negarle algo, por muy pequeño que fuera. Me dolía solo imaginarlo.

-Esta bien, pero no pienso decirte que me pasa.- Le dije con una tono más amargo de lo que pensaba transmitir. De repente quise decirle todo…sin importar como me encontrara ahora. Era mejor terminar ya con tantos rodeos.

-Bueno, no me digas lo que te pasa, solo dime en que te puedo ayudar. Somos compañeros en más de una clase y nunca te había visto así.- Me dijo con verdadera preocupación. Si, ahí iba.

-Edward…tengo que decirte algo.- En ese momento escuche unos pasos.

-¡Eddy! ¿Estas ahí?.- Preguntó la odiosa voz de Tanya. ¿Es que tenía que llamarle de ese modo tan odioso.

-Voy enseguida, solo vuelve a la fiesta.- Dijo con algo de odio en la voz y no supe por qué.

Volví a escuchar los pasos de Tanya, pero esta vez se fueron apagando cada vez más y supe que se había ido. Quise agredir a Edward por todo lo que me había hecho sentir, aunque no fuera su culpa.

-¡Edward, yo te amo! Te necesito y no soporto que andes con esa ¿Por qué tengo que amarte cuándo nunca me corresponderás?.- Le grite mientras me acercaba y le daba golpes en el pecho descargando toda la angustia que sentía por no poder tenerlo.

-¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti?.- Grite mientras otro sollozo se me escapaba dejando la última palabra quebrada.

-Bella…yo…-Susurro él mientras le seguía pegando. Tomo mis muñecas para detenerme.

-¡Sueltame! No quiero que me…-Y en esos momento me callo con sus labios.

Inmediatamente supe que lo había besado antes. No podría olvidar esa sensación. SI, yo lo había besado antes y por alguna extraña razón no podía recordarlo.

No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando…él amaba a Tanya y ahora me besaba. Sus labios rozaron los mios con una suavidad infinita, como si fuera de porcelana y temiera romperme.

-Edward…-Murmure entre sus labios a duras penas. No entendía nada, pero tampoco importaba, solo importaba que me besaba en estos momentos.

Yo le respondí el beso mordiendo su labio inferior mientras el soltaba un pequeño gemido. Esto me sorprendió y en especial cuando rodeo mi cintura con sus manos. Sentí que me caería ahí mismo.

-Bella…te adoro, te amo.- Me susurro dulcemente entre mis labios, exhalando su dulce aliento sobre mi cara.

Mis piernas no me respondían, pero Edward pareció notarlo y me levanto del piso, así que pase mis piernas por su cintura…y lo seguí besando cada vez más desesperadamente.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo.-Susurro entre mis labios nuevamente, solo que esta vez no alcance a resivir su dulce aliento. Yo no quería que se detuviera, pero supuse que debía ser algo importante para que parara. Me separe de él y me puso en el suelo de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- Pregunte, ya que parecía ser la primera pregunta que debía hacer. Estaba muy confundida, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido.

-Esto, Bella, fue un beso.- Me dijo con una sonrisa terriblemente encantadora escapando de su cara. Quise que no dejara de sonreir nunca.

-Si, lo se, pero eso significa que…-Deje la frase inconclusa, porque no me atrevía a guardar aunque sea una esperanza de que le importara un poco. Yo no era nada para él, un beso no significaba nada. Aunque en el fondo de mi ser sabía que no había sido el primero, podía jurarlo y esto era raro.

-Significa que te amo.- Soltó dejándome boquiabierta y con ganas de llorar. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Yo lo amaba y él también. Esto era imposible, seguramente era alguna apuesta o algo así.

-Edward, yo siempre lo he hecho.- Dije y no pude evitarlo más. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente de mis ojos hinchados. Él se acerco y me rodeó con los brazos. Me sentí totalmente dichosa, quizás el de verdad me amara también y si no era así al menos podía disfrutar mientras duraba. Lo abracé de vuelta y comencé a llorar sobre su pecho.

-Tranquila Bella, no llores.- Seguí llorando, pero solo de felicidad esta vez.- Mi vida, tranquila.- Mientras seguía con estas dulces frases más dichosas me sentía y hacia que llorara más y más.

-Edward...¿En serio me amas o es una broma pesada?.- Pregunte sin poder soportar más la incógnita.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mi?.- Me pregunto claramente dolido y pude ver en sus dorados ojos que era verdad. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas con Tanya?.- Pregunte acordándome de repente de la estúpida chica que lo esperaba en la pista de baile.

-Mi amor…no sé cómo decirte esto, pero debo decirte la verdad.- Ahora si quede totalmente en shock. Edward tenía que decirme algo terrible, lo sabía.

-Solo dímelo, Edward. Es mejor terminar luego con todo esto.- Le susurre mientras levantaba la cabeza de su pecho y lo miraba a los ojos. Por un momento me perdí en ellos.

-Antes de eso, creo que me gustaría hacer una cosa.- Me dijo con una sonrisa picara. Supe inmediatamente que era mi favorita. Era como si siempre me hubiera gustado sin nunca antes haberla visto.

Me tomo de la cintura y acerco su rostro al mio. Me sonrió. Con eso no tuve más opción que besarlo nuevamente. Él me correspondió, era obvio que a eso se refería. De verdad debía ser terrible lo que me iba a contar para que se fuera con tantos rodeos.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello. Era tan suave y tuve que acariciarlo. Él suspiró entre mis labios y comenzó a levantarme del suelo nuevamente. Me arrastró como si no pesara nada hacia la mesa del profesor y me tendió ahí de espaldas. Lo arrastré hacia mi y lo bese lentamente. Él pareció no estar de acuerdo con esa lentitud y comenzó a besarme con más intensidad. De repente me faltó el aire, pero no quería detener a Edward, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no se detuviera. Como si se hubiera acordado de respirar se separó de mis labios y se dedicó a besar mi cuello tan cariñosamente que bajé mis manos dulcemente por su espalda. La camisa que Tanya le había dado era algo rugosa. El solo pensar en esto hizo que quisiera quitársela.

Me pareció algo impropio este pensamiento, pero sin querer mis dedos jalaban de ella, como si se mandaran solos.

-Bella…tenemos que detenernos.- Susurró con la voz devil y no entendí a que se refería. Yo no quería parar. ¿Para que parar cuando tenía todo lo que quería? Él me amaba y era lo único que importaba. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Claro, si es que a eso se refería con lo de parar. Pero algo en su tono me hizo pensar que se refería a algo más poderoso.

-Pero Edward…¿Por qué…-Queria continuar, pero me calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. Me miro seriamente y supe que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Solo escuchame Bella. Tengo que decirte la verdad.- Me dijo titubeando un poco al decir la palabra verdad.

-Dilo ya.- Dije fuerte para que terminara luego con esta tortura.

-No sé por donde comenzar, pero creo que sería bueno comenzar a decir que soy...un vampiro.- Me dijo con la preocupación pintada en los ojos. Con eso que dijo todo tuvo sentido. Lo recordé…Yo había estado con Edward. El había sido mi novio. Habiamos sido felices, pero por una extraña razón había una mancha blanca en mis recuerdos que me impedía ver que era lo que había ocurrido.

-No te preocupes mi vida, se que debes estar confundida. Te lo explicare todo.


	8. El accidente

Chicas, de verdad lamento mucho la demora, pero mi computadora murió y no encontraba tiempo para escribir en esta maquina antigua que he tenido que usar jajaja ojala les guste este capitulo y me dejen un review :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: El accidente.<p>

Lo vi...vi el momento más feliz de mi vida. La época en que fue completamente dichosa. Recordé el día en que ambos estábamos en un hermoso prado repleto de flores de colores violetas. El día estaba esplendido y acariciaba su brazo con mi mano maravillándome de los brillos que salían de su piel. Si, él era un vampiro, lo recuerdo. De repente se me vino el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso y la sensación de familiaridad que sentí al besarlo ahora cobró sentido. Habíamos estado juntos, no sabía cuando, ni cómo, pero era verdad.

-Solo dime que fue lo que pasó.-Le susurre sin soportar más la incógnita que me dolía hasta lo más profundo. No podía entender como es que pude olvidar algo así. No olvide a mi familia, ni a mis amigos. Muchas incógnitas me afloraron de golpe, pero solo una era la importante y acababa de formularla.

-Bella, mi vida, ocurrió un accidente.- Me dijo Edward hablando tan bajito como yo. Frunció el ceño de una forma tan encantadora que me hizo sonreír por un breve segundo, luego me percate de que decirme esto era demasiado doloroso para él y no sabia por qué.

-¿Un accidente? ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte, porque existen miles de accidentes posibles. Una larga lista se extendió en mis pensamientos, cada accidente más terrible que él otro.

-Lo lamento mucho, amor todo esto es mi culpa. Sabia que algo así iba a pasar y aun así seguí a tu lado egoístamente. Todo por que al estar contigo era completamente otro. Cambiaste mi vida Bella.- Dijo él como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar y recordé de la nada que no podía hacerlo.- Un rastreador quiso matarte…-Siguió sin poder concluir la frase.

-¿Un qué?.- Pregunte sin entender a qué se refería. ¿Por qué un tipo me rastrearía y luego querría matarme? Era totalmente descabellado.

-James.- Dijo simplemente y su recuerdo me vino a la mente. Estaba en un salón de ballet y a lo lejos vi a un joven de aspecto sombrío. Era rubio y moreno, seguramente un vampiro...

-Te refieres a que un vampiro quiso matarme? ¿Eso es lo que paso?.- Pregunté subiendo el tono de mi voz, cada vez más asustada.

-Exactamente ¿Lo recuerdas?.- Murmuro Edward. Si, yo lo recordaba, pero seguía sin recordar que fue lo que me hizo ese tal James. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno Bella, él quería molestarme. Hacerme enfadar para que yo vengara tu muerte, así que con una cámara grabó como te torturaba antes de matarte para que al verla fuera a su siga…Él te empujo contra una pared mientras yo llegaba a salvarte. No alcance a llegar antes, lo lamento tanto mi amor, si tan solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes de que…- Entonces lo detuve poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios. Pase mi manos por sus cabellos desordenados y le sonreí para hacerlo sentir mejor. Sentí como su sonrisa se formaba bajo mi dedo. No podía dejar que dejara de sonreír, era demasiado doloroso.

-Dime que ocurrió luego, por favor.- Le dije mientras sacaba mi dedo de sus labios y los besaba rápidamente antes de que continuara.

-Lo que paso es que luego de eso quedaste inconciente. Con Carlisle te llevamos al hospital y supimos que el golpe había hecho que perdieras la memoria. No podía soportar la idea de que todo era mi culpa, pero si podía asegurarme de que no volviera a pasar. Carlisle me había dicho que lo que tenias no era grave y que mientras comenzaras a ver a las personas las iría recordando, pero cuando me viste no me recordaste y yo quise aprovechar la ocasión para irme de tu vida definitivamente. Seguramente tu instinto de supervivencia, si es que creí algún momento que no lo tuvieras, hizo su acto de presencia en ese momento.- Dijo Edward bajando la mirada claramente dolido porque no lo recordara. Trató de ocultarlo, pero cuando me volvió a mirar lo vi claramente en sus ojos. Me sonrío y luego me rodeo con sus brazos abrazándome fuertemente, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme daño. El daño que recordaba que podía llegar a hacerme. Ahora cobró sentido lo de parar hace unos minutos.

-Edward, sabes que te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, aunque no te recordara. Ahora sígueme contando. Quiero saber como es que llegaste a estar con Tanya.- Le dije por qué ya estaba pensando que estaba evitando el tema y el pánico volvió a mi.

-Luego pensé en marcharme, alejarme de tu vida por siempre y para siempre jamás. Así tu estarías a salvo. Lo intente Bella, te juro que lo intente, pero no podía irme sabiendo que tal vez, en el fondo, tu pudieras seguir amándome, no podía irme así. Por eso se me ocurrió una idea, de la cual me arrepiento completamente, por que ahora haré sufrir a otra persona que no tiene la culpa de todo esto.-Con lo que dijo rompí en llanto nuevamente. Él había pensado en abandonarme para siempre y yo nunca me hubiera enterado de que habíamos tenido algo. Hubiera seguido amándolo locamente sin saber por qué. Nunca hubiera podido amar a otro hombre con la misma intensidad con que lo amaba a él. La sola idea me parecía lo más terrible que hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

Me imagine entrando un día a la cafetería, sonriendo internamente pensando en verlo ahí en su mesa habitual, con su familia. Pensando en que pasaría una hora deleitándome de su belleza a unas mesas de distancia. Hubiera entrado y no lo habría visto. Me imagine buscando con la vista en todas direcciones, pero sin resultados. Me hubiera pasado lo mismo al día siguiente y al siguiente…y al siguiente. Cada día hubiera sido más terrible que el anterior. Provablemte ahora no estaría aquí. Mejor dicho, ni loca estaría aquí. ¿Qué sentido hubiera tenido venir a este estúpido baile si no fuera porque aquí estaría Edward? Provablemente estaría en Jacksonville con mi madre y su novio Phil. Apenas hubiera desaparecido la única razón por la que le dije a mi madre que amaba Forks, ya me hubiera marchado. Yo le mentí diciéndole eso. Sabiendo que amaba a ese chico de cabellos dorados sin saber por qué, si según yo apenas lo había visto. Creía que había sido amor a primera vista cuando lo ví en los pasillos del hospital de Phoenix. Ahora si tenía sentido que estuviera ahí, en lugar de en Forks. Siempre tuve la pregunta de por qué el chico que había visto en el hospital ahora estaba en mi escuela. Me preguntaba cómo no lo había visto antes y no me había enamorado perdidamente de esos ojos que parecían ver mi alma en un solo parpadeo.

Definitivamente ahora todo tenía sentido… pero aun no sabía cual había sido su plan.

-Entonces ¿Qué plan se te ocurrió?.- Le pregunte secándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Creí que si me veías con alguien más te olvidarías de mi. Creí que darías el caso por perdido y así podría irme tranquilo con la seguridad de que ya no me amabas, o mejor aun que ya tenias a otro novio.- Dijo esto frunciendo el ceño y con el tono de voz claramente triste.-No me gustaba para nada la idea. El solo imaginar el hecho de que tendrías a otro me hacia hundirme un una mar de celos contra todos los chicos que te miraban más de la cuenta. Entonces te veía y sabía en tus ojos que me amabas. Sabia que no me recordabas por que leía los pensamientos de tus amigas.- Claro, podía leer la mente ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que yo era la única a la que no le podía leer la mente?.- Podía escuchar de su parte cuando les decías que me amabas. Trate de hacer lo más creíble mi noviazgo con Tanya para que me olvidaras y te enamoraras de otro, pero cada día veía el caso más perdido. En especial ahora que no pude soportar tus dolorosos gritos que solo yo llegue a escuchar…

Si, él era vampiro y por lo tanto tenía un oído muy sensible, mucha rapidez y mucha fuerza. Lo había olvidado. Que frágil es la memoria.

-Oh Edward, yo nunca hubiera podido enamorarme de otro chico que no fueras tu, mi vida.- Y entonces lo bese en serio. Él me respondió el beso lentamente al principio hasta que se fue haciendo más latente la necesidad que sentíamos uno del otro.

-Bella…vámonos de aquí.- Me susurró Edward al oído mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda trazando pequeños círculos con sus dedos. Yo no pude más que asentir. Quería estar con él a solas, no aquí en este salón de clases en el que cualquiera podía llegar. No es que alguien pudiera tomar por sorpresa a Edward, pero igual seriamos interrumpidos y aun tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Mi interrogatorio no había terminado.

Además Charlie no me echaría de menos hasta dentro de un par de horas. Incluso, ahora que lo recordaba, Edward podía quedarse conmigo en mi habitación. Ahora entendía por qué cada vez que me acostaba sentía que algo me faltaba. Sentía que mi cama estaba muy vacía cada vez que despertaba en las noches luego de una pesadilla.

Edward y yo salimos del salón y a lo lejos ví a Tanya al lado de la fuente de chocolate. Miró en nuestra dirección y quise ir hacia otro lado, pero lamentablemente la salida estaba cerca de ella. Pasamos por su lado y Tanya me tomo del codo.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas con mi novio? Y yo que te veía de lo más inocente Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo te atreves a estar con mi novio a solas en un salón? ¿Te crees que soy muy tonta y no se lo que sucede? Pero te las veras conmigo Bella…¡Te haré la vida imposible de ahora en adelante!- Luego de que Tanya terminó Edward comenzó a ponerse delante de mi, pero lo detuve, esto era entre Tanya y yo…nadie más.

-Que bueno que seas lo suficientemente lista para darte cuenta de lo que sucede. Amo a Edward Cullen y aunque te sea difícil comprenderlo, él me ama también. Se que debe ser duro para ti, pero no puedo mentirte, siempre lo he amado y él a mi también. Tal vez no debería ser yo la que te diga esto.- Dije haciéndole señas a Edward para que confirmara mis palabras.

-Es cierto, Tanya, la amo y siempre lo he hecho, lamento lo que ocurrió, en serio lo lamento, pero terminamos.- Le dijo Edward a Tanya con una determinación y una manera sensible de hacerlo para no herir más los sentimientos de la chica, pero al parecer no dio resultado, ya que sus ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas. Sentí lastima por ella…No era justo que pasara por todo esto. Seguramente ella se enamoró y era comprensible, Edward era completamente encantador.

De repente Tanya miró en mi dirección llena de furia. Me asustó su mirada y vi como Edward se adelantaba otra vez. Lo volví a apartar dejándole en claro nuevamente que quería afrontar esto sola. Entonces Tanya me empujo con una fuerza que casi me hace perder el equilibrio.

-¡Todo esto es por ti! ¡Si no fuera por ti aun estaría con Edward!- Me grito acercándose a mi nuevamente, claramente dispuesta a darme otro empujón, pero en un intento de defenderme la empuje alejándola de mi. Con esto hice que cayera en la fuente de chocolate dejándola totalmente empapada. No quería hacer eso, solo quería que no se me acercara, no creí que caería tan mal. Me acerque para ayudarla. Tome su mano para levantarla, pero sentí que me empujaba hacia abajo para que también me cayera. Gracias a dios Edward lee la mente y me sostuvo antes de que Tanya me botara con ella.

-Mejor salgamos pronto de aquí, mi vida.- Me susurró Edward y salimos del gimnasio.

-¿Adonde vamos Edward?.- Le pregunte ansiosa

- A mi casa pues claro, no te preocupes, mis hermanos están en la fiesta, y mis padres fueron de viaje por unos días a Italia a ver a unos amigos de la familia. Hubiéramos ido, pero Alice insistió en que no podíamos faltar a algo tan importante como el baile. Según ella nos haría ver más extraños de lo que ya parecíamos.- Dijo mi novio mientras reía y me subía a su auto. Ese flamante volvo plateado.


	9. La gran noche

Simplemente...perdón la demora :'(

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: La gran noche.<p>

Ahí estaba…esa hermosa casa en medio del bosque. Esa casa que yo había visitado antes del partido de béisbol que había cambiado mi vida. Ese partido en el que vi a James por primera vez. Ese vampiro responsable de mi más onda agonía.

Es sorprendente darme cuenta de las muchas cosas que extrañaba sin notarlo. Mi Edward…lo extrañaba sin saber que alguna vez fue mio. Y ahora aquí estaba. Sentado a mi lado mientras estacionaba el coche al lado de la casa de los Cullen…Momento. En las escaleras de la entrada acababa de ver unas luces. Definitivamente son velas ¿Quién las pudo haber puesto? ¿Acaso Edward planeo todo esto? Si pensaba decirme la verdad desde hace horas ¿Por qué beso a Tanya en la pista?

-¿Tu…?- Murmure sin poder terminar la frase.

-Alice.- Respondió simplemente. Claro. Alice, la hermana de Edward veía el futuro. Otra cosa más que olvide.

-¿Ósea que ella sabía que harías esto?- Susurre a Edward mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Seguramente cuando cambie de parecer durante la fiesta corrió aquí e hizo esto.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa pícara.- Así que espera lo peor cuando entres.

Eso obviamente no me tranquilizó. Después de ver lo que Alice había hecho con la fiesta me imaginaba que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Bajé del auto y camine al lado de Edward hasta la puerta.

-Las damas primero.- Dijo mientras me abría la puerta y seguía sonriendo. Como me imagine. La sala estaba adornada de miles de velas dejándole a la habitación un toque romántico. Sin contar que en el aire se sentía una esencia maravillosa.

-Wow, Alice si sabe como poner un ambiente romántico.- Dije mientras aspiraba el aroma a Fresia.

-Bella, estaba pensado en que quizás quieras comer algo.- Con eso recordé la mañana en que miraba con repulsión mi plato de cereal. ¿Será que mi Edward será buen cocinero aun siendo vampiro? Creo que eso lo averiguaría esta noche.

-Me encantaría Edward. Cocina lo que mejor sepas hacer.- Dije sonriéndole.

-Puedo cocinar lo que tu me pidas, Bella. Solo dilo.- Me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Sorpréndeme.- Susurre a su oído y como buen sheff tomo de buena manera el desafío.

Observe como Edward caminaba de aquí para aya recogiendo implementos para lo que sea que fuera a cocinar. Me sorprendía la agilidad con que rebanaba los alimentos. Parecía que tenía siglos de práctica .

Mientras lo miraba cocinar el me dedicaba pequeñas miradas de afecto. Con cada una me hacia sentir la persona más dichosa del mundo. Incluso de vez en cuando se acercaba a mi y me daba pequeños besos en las mejillas que a estas alturas ya estaban más que ruborizadas.

Luego de una hora Edward me dijo que estaba listo. Me llevo al comedor que estaba adornado con más velas y cubiertos que brillaban a su luz. La mesa de un color marrón intenso parecía tener tantos años como el mismo Edward. Simplemente era una hermosa antigüedad.

Edward me corrió la silla para que me sentara e hizo lo mismo con la suya para acompañarme mientras cenaba.

-De verdad Edward, esto es maravilloso. No importa como te haya quedado la comida. Solo me importa estar contigo.- Le dime mientras tomaba un cubierto y tomaba un pedazo de carne con el.

-Come antes de hablar.- Me dijo él mientras otra sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios.

Yo me lleve el pedazo a la boca y me sorprendió lo bien que sabia. Era la mejor carne que alguna vez hubiera probado y eso contando los muchos restaurantes que he visitado con Renné en Phoenix.

-¡Oh, Dios, esto sabe genial!.- Exclame llevándome otro bocado a la boca.

-¿En serio te gusto?- Preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Claro que me gusto!.- Le dije mientras continuaba comiendo. Definitivamente era lo más delicioso que había probado. ¡Además me hizo un postre! Era un delicioso muse de chocolate con cerezas. No se cómo alcanzo a hacer tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Luego de terminar de comer recordé que tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle. Debía continuar con mi interrogatorio, quisiese o no.

- Edward tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.- Le dije con pocas ganas de acabar con ese momento dulce, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Claro, mi amor. Subamos a mi habitación.- Me dijo él de forma comprensiva. No entendía por qué no podíamos seguir hablando aquí si no había nadie en la casa que nos escuchara, pero lo seguí sin protestar.

Subimos las escaleras a paso lento, como si temiéramos llegar arriba. No sabia por qué, pero tenía miedo…y mucho.

-Bella ¿Recuerdas mi habitación?- Dios ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Estaba igual que la última vez que estuve aquí. La repisa repleta de música, las ventanas que daban al exterior, la gran alfombra que cubría el suelo. Era como si todo se hubiera detenido en el tiempo y yo hubiera vuelto en el segundo exacto en el que la historia se detuvo.

-Edward…es más que obvio que recuerdo tu habitación, en general recuerdo toda la casa.- Le dije sonriendo y notando que parecía algo nervioso

-Bien, Bella, termina de una vez todas tus preguntas.- Susurró frunciendo el ceño y jalando de mi mano hasta el gran sillón que estaba ubicado al lado izquierdo de su habitación.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que si tuvimos alguna vez algo…¿Cómo es posible que nadie lo haya notado? Quiero decir…¿Cómo es que nadie me lo dijo?- Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo que pasó es que Carlisle hizo una charla en la escuela para decirle a todos los estudiantes que tu tenías que recordar todo por tu cuenta, ya que si alguien te ayudaba podría generar un problema en tu proceso de recuperación. Por eso todos actuaron con normalidad cuando tu hacías como si no me conocieras, además pocos sabían si habíamos tenido de verdad algo serio, quizás solo Ángela y Jessica sabían después que supieron que cenamos juntos. Claro que Ángela era menos intrusiva y por lo que leía en su mente poco era lo que sabía.

-¿En serio Carlisle hizo eso? Wow, parece que pensaron en todo.- Dije en voz baja.

-Bueno, tu sabes, son años y años de practica en engaños.- Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Se veía tan deslumbrante cuando reía, era como si estuviéramos en una dimensión paralela, solo nosotros dos, donde nada más importaba, disfrutando de cada frase, cada roce, cada mirada, porque nos pertenecía a nosotros y a nadie más. Era como…estar en una burbuja. Sabía que había algo que debía recordar, algo importante, pero en estas circunstancias no me importó lo más mínimo. Solo quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tuviéramos juntos, ya que después de saber lo cerca que estuvimos de separarnos para siempre, cada minuto parecía el tesoro más grande que pudiera tener.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tenía una última pregunta que hacerte.- Le pregunte algo indecisa de si debía o no preguntarle aquello. Tal vez debería esperar a otro minuto, pero mi parte impaciente me decía que era algo que debía saber inmediatamente.

-Solo dilo, cariño, no importa que sea.- Dijo él de manera comprensiva mientras levantaba mi mentón suavemente. No le gustaba que apartara la mirada, podía recordarlo.

-Quería saber por qué elegiste a Tanya entre todas las chicas del instituto. ¿Alguna razón en especial?- Tuve que preguntárselo, la duda me invadía cada vez que la recordaba. ¿Será que encontró algo lindo en esa chica?

-Bueno, la verdad es que parecía una chica que haría que todo el mundo se enterara de lo nuestro, alguien de verdad publico, ya sabes, de la clase de chica que anda contándole chismes a todo el mundo. Eso de seguro me daría la certeza de que serias la primera en enterarte y tal vez buscaras a algún otro chico que te apreciara más.

-Dios Edward ¿Cómo pensaste que yo haría algo así? ¿Después de las miles de veces que te dije que te amaba aun creías que me enamoraría de cualquier otro chico que se me cruzara por delante? Por favor, no seas absurdo.

-Bella, te amo mucho ¿Lo sabias?- Dijo mientras sonreía juguetonamente y me besaba en la mejilla, luego en el cuello e hizo un camino de besos de ahí hasta la comisura de mis labios.-Bella…te necesito.- Susurro antes de rozar sus labios con los mios.

Le correspondí con desesperación provocando que mi pulso se acelerara y mi respiración se hiciera dificultosa. No paraba de besarme y comenzaba a faltarme el aire. No quería ser yo la que detuviera el beso. Pero él obviamente no permitió que me faltara el aire así que se aparto mientras me empujaba hasta quedar recostada sobre el sofá y él arriba de mi. Empezó a besarme la clavícula dulcemente y subió nuevamente por mi cuello hasta mis labios.

-Oh, Edward.-Suspire entre sus labios. Quería tenerlo más cerca, quería romper todas las barreras. Así que comencé a quitarle su camisa de pirata. Incluso el me ayudo, ya que mis manos temblaban al quitar los botones. Dios, su cuerpo era perfecto. Comence a pasar mis manos lentamente por su espalda con lo que Edward soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo que perdiera totalmente el control.

El comenzó a levantar mi vestido lentamente rozando mi pierna y subiendo por ella haciéndome estremecer. Se sentía tan maravilloso que comencé a sentirme algo mareada. Edward siguió su ascenso por mi pierna hasta que levanto la mayor parte del vestido.

-Bella…¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?.- Susurro entre mis labios mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda que hacían que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Completamente segura Edward.- Le respondí mientras seguía besándolo y el continuaba sacándome el vestido hasta que logro sacarlo por arriba de mi cabeza, dejando solo en ropa interior.

-Bella, eres hermosa.- Dijo suavemente en mi oído lo que logro que me ruborizara de manera tal que sentía que mi cara estaba en llamas.

Yo pase mi mano por su estomago haciendo que el soltara un suspiro y susurrara mi nombre mientras besaba mi mejilla sonrojada. Comenzaba a bajar hacia sus pantalones cuando sentí que algo sonaba…un celular…sonaba a lo lejos, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia en un lugar muy diferente a esta burbuja en donde me encontraba. Una dimensión en la que no importaba nada excepto que Edward y yo eramos como uno solo.


	10. Una visita inesperada

Capitulo 10: Una visita inesperada

Tuve que soltar a Edward. Era obvio que algún celular sonaba. El sonido cada vez se hacia más fuerte a medida que salía poco a poco de mi burbuja.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- Preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido cuando me alejaba de sus brazos a regañadientes.

-¿Qué acaso no escuchas eso?- Pregunté molesta, ya que el con su súper agudo oído debería haber escuchado eso muchísimo antes que yo.

-No te preocupes, debe ser Carlisle asegurándose de que todo marche bien.- Dijo Edward mientras besaba mi cuello. Estuve a punto de olvidar el odioso sonido y volver a donde estaba, pero tenía la sensación de que era algo importante. Estaba decidida a levantarme, pero Edward me besó en los labios y pasó su mano por mi espalda tan dulcemente que me deje llevar por sus caricias una vez más. Llegué a sus pantalones nuevamente y se los quité. Él se acercó a mi y puso su mano en el broche de mi corpiño. Estaba a punto de soltarlo cuando el maldito celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Y si lo apago?- Susurró Edward mientras una sonrisa cómplice aparecía en su bello rostro.

-No seas tonto, puede ser algo importante.- Le dije mientras me levantaba de una vez por todas y tomaba por mi misma el celular que tan pocas ganas tenía de atender.

-Vamos, Bella, solo debe ser Esme diciendo que no nos sentemos en su mesa del siglo XIV. Pronto se cansara de llamarme a mi y comenzara a insistirle a Emmett.- Dijo Edward desde el sofá mientras yo tomaba el móvil y miraba quien era el que llamaba en la pantalla del aparato.

-¡Alice!- Grite algo preocupada ¿Para que podría estar llamando Alice? Inmediatamente conteste la llamada mientras Edward se paraba del sofá claramente preocupado.

-¡Edward! Por el amor de dios ¿Por qué no contestabas? ¡Charlie esta furioso porque Bella aún no vuelve a casa y va hacia allí! ¡Tienen que salir de la casa enseguida o por lo menos tener una buena escusa de por qué Bella esta allí contigo!- Todo esto lo grito Alice a la velocidad de la luz, pero logre captarlo.

-Alice, soy yo, Bella ¿Cómo supiste todo esto?- Pregunté y después recordé…Claro ella ve el futuro.

-Bella, pues lo que pasó es que escuche a Jessica que le decía a tu padre que te habías marchado con Edward. Al parecer tu padre quería saber por qué tardabas tanto si a ti no te gustaban tanto estas cosas relacionadas con el baile. Apenas escuche esto los llame, pero mientras estaba en eso vi que Charlie decidió ir a buscarte inmediatamente para allá, así que si no salen ahora mismo de allí probablemente Charlie se va a enfadar mucho contigo Bella. Por lo que veo planea castigarte por todo el resto del semestre y estoy segura que no quieres eso ¿Verdad?- Me dijo Alice con un tono de alarma.

Edward se acercó a mi y me pregunto que ocurría. Decidí pasarle a Alice, ya que ella podría explicárselo mucho más rápido que yo.

Me comencé a vestir mientras Edward gritaba exasperado a Alice al preguntarle que cuanto tiempo nos quedaba y que tan enojado se encontraba Charlie.

Cuando Edward colgó comenzó a vestirse también y tomó mi mano para dirigirme escaleras abajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Pregunté más que asustada.

-En realidad Charlie ya llegara en dos minutos. Solo tenemos tiempo de aparentar que no hacíamos nada malo. Así que nos sentaremos en el sofá y haremos como que vemos una película.-Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido, demostrando un claro temor.

-Dime la verdad Edward ¿Qué tan enojado esta Charlie?-Pregunté asustada

-Para serte franco…viene con un bate.- Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿Un bate? ¡¿Nos quedaremos aquí mientras el viene con intención de matarte?- Grité perdiendo completamente la calma.

-Tranquilízate Bella, no podrá hacerme daño, además si nos ve actuando tan normal en algún minuto se dará cuenta de que esta exagerando y teniendo una imaginación muy activa.- Dijo él dejándome solo un poco más tranquila.

-Esta bien, pero si planea golpearte con ese bate me pondré en el medio, no dejare que lo intente siquiera.- El solo imaginar a mi padre golpeando a la razón de mi más profunda alegría me era totalmente doloroso.

Edward se acerco y me abrazó. Me beso en la frente y me arrastró al sofá que estaba frente al televisor.

En menos de un minuto sentí el ruido de un auto en la entrada. Luego sentí unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Me sentía como un fugitivo de la ley al que la policía esta a punto de encontrar. Aunque la verdad no había mucha diferencia considerando que Charlie pertenecía a la policía de este pueblo, pero yo no era una fugitiva ¿O si lo era?

De repente Edward se tensó a mi lado y sentí unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, parecía que la iba a echar abajo.

-¡Se que están ahí, abran o derribo la puerta!- Grito mi padre como en una verdadera película de acción. Tuve ganas de reír, pero me contuve al imaginar los problemas que tendría después de este pequeño incidente. Probablemente no saldría de casa por meses.

Edward se levantó y camino hacia la puerta con calma y decisión. Me sorprendía su calma, como si lo tuviera todo controlado. Abrió la puerta y saludo a Charlie cordialmente.

-Hola Charlie, cuanto tiempo sin verlo.- Saludo extendiendo su mano para que mi padre la apretara, pero mi papá la ignoro y entró con rapidez buscándome con la mirada.

-Dime donde esta Bella muchacho.-Dijo mi padre sombríamente mientras empuñaba el bate en dirección a Edward. Él levando los brazos simbolizando rendición y apunto al sillón en donde me encontraba. Pude ver como una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus labios. Eso me relajo un poco, ya que no podía ser tan grave lo que fuera a hacer Charlie si él se reía.

Me levante del sofá y camine hacia Charlie imitando el gesto con las manos que hacia Edward, pero tratando de no reírme.

-Aquí estoy papá ¿Qué sucede?- Dije con la mayor normalidad posible. Quizás así se diera cuenta de que solo estaba exagerando con ideas imposibles.

-Quiero que te subas al auto en este mismo instante jovencita. Estas castigada por dos meses.- Dijo mi padre haciendo que una rabia se apoderara de mi, pero sabía que si reclamaba solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Pero Charlie, Bella no hizo nada. Solo pasamos a buscar un regalo que tenía para ella y después de ver una película la iba a ir a dejar a su casa.- _Si claro, eso es exactamente lo que hacíamos. _Dios, no se cómo Edward lograba sonar tan natural al momento de mentir tan descaradamente. Esperaba desesperadamente de que Charlie se lo creyera. No planeaba pasar los próximos meses encerrada y sin poder ver a Edward. Aunque Claro…él bien podía entrar por la ventana.

-Ahh, claro, eso es exactamente lo que ustedes quieren que crea.- Dijo Charlie mientras se acercaba a Edward de forma amenazadora.

-Oh, vamos papá. ¿Acaso crees que Edward se aprovecho de mi o algo así? Já, por favor…-La verdad esperaba que mi padre no se imaginara algo tan extremo.

-Eso es solo una de las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza. ¡ Y tu!- Dijo dirigiéndose a Edward.- Más te vale que no le hayas puesto las manos encima, o te juro que pasaras el resto de tu juventud en la cárcel, si es que claro, tengo compasión.-Creo que se estaba extralimitando un poco y mi furia acumulada ya no pudo más.

-¡¿ Y qué si el me puso las manos encima? Seria por qué yo lo hubiera deseado y ya me considero lo suficientemente grande para decidir lo que quiero o no.- Le grite sin pensar siquiera lo que estaba confesando.

-Bella, creo que deberías parar de gritarle a tu padre ahora. Se está enfadando más de lo que aparenta. Ahora mismo considera pegarme con ese bate. Eso que ya estaba por dejar esa idea.- Me susurro Edward al oído a una gran velocidad, pero a una que yo pudiera entender, claro.

En ese momento Charlie avanzó hacia Edward con claras intensiones de pegarle con esa cosa.

-¡Con que tocaste a mi pequeña!-Gritó mientras el bate se acercaba a la cabeza de mi novio. Corrí para detener a mi padre, pero Edward detuvo el arma mucho antes de que yo me acercara lo suficiente para interponerme entre ambos.

-Charlie, no es necesario que hagas esto.- Trató de controlarlo Edward, pero yo ya me había puesto enfrente de él para defenderlo. Mi padre me miro con una pisca de rabia y desilusión.

-Sube al auto, Bella.-Dijo mi padre y Edward me empujo hacia la puerta, pero yo no quería dejarlos solos, podrían ponerse a discutir y no quería que eso pasara.

-Papá, vamos déjalo, por favor.- Le implore y al menos logre que saliéramos ambos de la casa de los Cullens. Nos subimos al coche patrulla en silencio mientras yo me lamentaba la maravillosa noche que había perdido.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, cuando ya me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación cumpliendo desde ya el castigo impuesto por Charlie, sentí un sonido en mi ventana…

-Oh, Bella ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿De verdad estarás castigada por dos meses?-Preguntó Edward apresuradamente mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el borde de mi cama junto a mi.

-Si, estoy bien y claro que son dos meses. Incluso me atrevería a decir que encontrara escusas de sobra para extender el castigo unas cuantas semanas más.- Le dije tristemente. No quería pasar con él solo las noches.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, te prometo que vendré a la hora en que Charlie se haya dormido. Siempre.- Me susurró de manera consoladora, pero no era lo único por lo que me encontraba tan triste.

-Edward…no quería que nadie arruinara ese momento.- Le susurré mientras él se recostaba a mi lado y me rodeaba con su brazo.

-Podemos continuar donde nos quedamos, mi amor.- Me dijo con tono seductor mientras me miraba profundamente a los ojos. No pude más que asentir con la cabeza.

-Solo guarda silencio…-Murmuro contra mis labios.


End file.
